1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sports glove, and more particularly to an improved glove for the game of hockey, lacrosse, and other similar games involving the use of sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specialized protective sports gloves for games, such as ice hockey, have existed over the years with little if any change. The glove is generally made of leather with four fingers and a thumb. The inside skin is generally very supple while the dorsal part of the hand is relatively rigid, due to the considerable padding thereon. The inside skin must be somewhat loose in order to allow the player's hand to easily grasp the playing stick. With use, the glove is "broken", allowing the dorsal part to mold itself to the most frequent position of the grip formed by the hand on the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,147, Gazzano et al, issued Mar. 28, 1989, describes, as part of the prior art, the lack of ergonomic development in these types of gloves and proposes a realignment of the dorsal padded ribs in order to allow more flexibility of the dorsal portion of the glove and, therefore, a more ergonomic glove.
The cuff area of the conventional glove, including the glove proposed by Gazzano et al, is also meant to protect the wrist, which tends to be very vulnerable to violent impact from sticks or the puck in the game of hockey, or a ball in the case of lacrosse. The wrist, which does not form part of the grip, is exposed from all directions. However, the wrist must remain flexible, yet it must be protected. In Gazzano et al, a padded band is illustrated, which covers the wrist and is separable from the cuff of the glove. The padded band is attached to the cuff of the glove by Velcro and may be adjusted as to length. Portions of the cuff are, therefore, not constrained by the padded band, and thus maximum flexibility of the wrist may be attained.